Enterprises commonly maintain a corporate web site to enhance public awareness of the enterprise, to provide information about career opportunities within the enterprise, and possibly to enable electronic access to the services or the products provided by the enterprise. A large enterprise may maintain clusters of web servers located at many geographically diverse locations to assure that the corporate web servers are able to handle the maximum load that may be placed on the corporate web and to provide that there is not a single point of failure which can bring down their corporate web presence.
The rapid, frequent, and organic expansion of enterprise web sites presents a challenge to web masters to maintain consistency of common elements across all the enterprise web servers. Common elements may include common corporate navigation headers including, for example, home, careers, products, and investor information links that are desirable to place at the top of all web pages. Common elements may also include common corporate footers, including a corporate logo, copyright notices, proprietary information notices, and other information that are desirable to place at the bottom of all web pages. Common elements may include cascading style sheets that define a common style for web pages. The incremental addition of new servers to the enterprise web as well as partitioning of servers into virtual servers also add to the challenge of maintaining consistency across the enterprise web.